One Piece 2nd Generation: Bon Voyage Finale
Three Days Have Gone By. The Gear Pirates have received hospitality from the people of the island. Along with a ship thy could use. Storm, Tempest, and Amber come down every once in a while, and have yet to be recognized. It's time for the crew to leave. As Jericho, Fantasia, and Rhea board the ship, Kent stays on the shore talking with the harpies and Gerald. "Gerald...I want you to join my crew." Stated Kent. Gerald chuckled. "I'm sorry Hephaestus...but the pirate life isn't for me anymore. I'm old and I can't keep up with you youngsters. I think it's better for me to stay here." Kent smiled a bit. "Alright old man, but if you join another crew I'm gonna take you by force." He looks up to Tempest. "What about you? Will you join us?" "As much as I would love to...I can't..." She looks up to Jericho. "I will miss my husband..and I want to go with you guys....but...I'll just slow you down." Tempest flies up to Jericho. "A kiss goodbye?" "No." He stated flatly. Rhea and Fantasia glare at him. A shiver runs up his spine as he looks back. "Fine." He grumbled. Tempest smiles widely and kisses Jericho. Kent looks at Amber. "Next time I see you I want my rematch." "Done. Just don't lose until then." "I won't lose!!" He shouted, jumping onto the ship. Tempest lets Jericho go and floats to shore. "Set sail!!" "AYE CAPTAIN!!" Called the crew, dropping the sails. "TO THE GRAND LINE!!" - In a distant town, the morning paper is released. Along with new wanted posters. Several new pirates are seen, including Kent with a bounty of 35,000,000. "The world is going to hell." Proclaimed a man holding the paper. A young red haired man walked past and snatched the paper from his hands. "Hey!!" He shouted angrily. "If you want a paper go get one yourself you bastard!" "Why would I waste my time to do that, when I have one now?" The man clenched his fist and raised it, ready to attack. The red haired man dropped the paper and put his hands together. "Waru Wave." He said quietly. A red field of energy bursted from the red haired man and sent the civilian flying into the building behind him, along with everything around. "Weak." He stated and walked away. Every person he walked past they first flinched in fear, then grew angry. They attacked the nearest thing to them. He stopped at a wall filled with several new wanted posters. Even his face was on he wall. Red The Anarchist, Bounty: 30,000,000 "That's it?" He asked himself. "Thought I would've gotten more." - Kent sits on the deck, surrounded by his Rhea and Fantasia. "Look. I'm sorry." He pleaded. Their expressions were fierce. "Why?! Why did you do it?!" Shouted Fantasia. She grabbed onto his shirt. "I outta kill you right here and now." "I said I was sorry." Rhea walked up to Kent and Fantasia. "How dare you eat the Sea King!!" She shouted. Behind them was the skeleton of a Sea King. Freshly caught and decomposed. "What about us?" "It's alright, I'll catch another one." "There's no time!" Fantasia Roared. "He's begun!"she slowly turned her head towards the kitchen. "His cooking....is worse than death....worse than hell itself." "Kent! You better hurry up and catch another!" Barked Rhea. "Cause if we eat another plate of that crap I will kill you." "I understand. Just stall!" Kent starts to run and dive into to he water. "HEELLLPPP!!! I forgot I couldn't swim!!" He called before falling into the ocean. "Rock, Paper, Scissors to see who gets him?" Offered Fantasia. "Deal." The begin to play, and Rhea wins. "Go get him!" Fantasia dives I got the ocean after Kent, bubbles arise from his sinking body. Devil Fruit Users are useless. A large fish swam past Fantasia. As she turned around, it was staring her in the face. Instantly she swam lower to get away from it. It relentlessly pursued her, snapping its teeth. As she grabbed onto Kent and ducked below the fast approaching fish, she shot up and swam as fast as she could. The fish got closer with each passing second. It opens it mouth ready to snap up Kent's leg. Fantasia shot up out of the water and threw Kent onto the ship. The fish came out of the water, looking down on Fantasia. As it opened its mouth, ready to feed, it was knocked back under water. "Damn fish." Said Jericho as he stood upon the floating body. He held his hand out. "Need help?" Six Hours Later The Gear Pirate laid down on the main deck, looking up at the sky. "That was delicious." Said Kent. Everyone agreed in unison. "Fantasia. Where are we going next?" "LougeTown. It's the only pace to go." She said calmly. "That's where Gold Roger was executed right?" Asked Jericho. Kent sat up straight. "What're we waiting for?! Let's go!!" "Hold on. It'll take some time to get there." Assured Rhea. Kent laid back down and sighed. "Why don't we take this time to relax?" Kent and Jericho looked at each other. "Nah." Said Jericho. "We can't relax. If the rumors about the Grand Line are true, we can't just sit back." "I'm with Jericho on this one. Relaxing sounds nice, but it can't happen just yet." Kent restated. "If we're gonna make it to Raftel, we need to be strong." Fantasia rolled over onto her stomach. "That reminds me. What're we doing again? I know you told me I'll find out when we have a full crew. But that might take a while. I would like to know what I'm getting myself into." "As I said before. I'm not aiming to be the Pirate King. If that happens in the process oh well. All I'm after is a new era. I want to bring back the time where pirates dreamed about adventure. That's what we're doing. Bringing that era back." "But it died. Along with WhiteBeard. He was the last person to have that mentality." "That's why we have to bring it back. Everyone thinks that the One Piece is Gold Roger's legacy. But it's not. His legacy was the 2nd Age of Piracy, along with his son. WhiteBeard's legacy is the 2nd Age of Piracy's return." Explained Kent. "I know that barely makes sense......but if anyone's gonna bring about his legacy it's gotta be me." Fantasia rose and eyebrow and rolled back onto her back. "Whatever metal head." She taunted. Category:TrueKing3000 Category:One Piece 2nd Generation Category:Bon Voyage Arc Category:Stories Category:Chapters